mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Vancouver T messages
Known as vans t. As there may be multiple iterations of T, the T that exists in our world/dimension/reality/etc. is known as T. This T was first encountered in Vancouver and is designated as T2. Trialists should visit the Mushroom Discord #live_updates channel for details of the Sub Reddit account that is currently being used to communicate with vans t. November 2017 16 November 11 November Trialists replied to vans t 8 November 1 November July 2017 28 July ' ' '''26 July 25 July ' '''13 July ' hi just processing this all, so, the compound works?!! it actually works!!! does your t understand why i stayed in vancouver? how can I help you guys further? what do you need me to do? one final question though sorry and i think a very important one: what do you know of ai? no not really which is why i have reached out to trialists, i was hoping that you guys would have had somethng similar. this is going to sound insane but i have to tell you, in my pursiut to make contact i can't seem to track any of your ip's. it is as if none of you exsist. not one. you day you're in bc, where? indeed that seems to be the feeling. i just don't know what to do about them. should i report it? i see myself committing suicide in an apartment, i see myself at an old computer writing reams of text, i see myself lost in a wood, these are beyond daydreams. ---- '11 July ' great question, well, I have been working here at f&j since 1977 and i moved over to bc when my wife got pregnant with our daughter back in the late nineties. I haven't been anywhere else, yet since starting and leading this trial I have had these odd memories, pictured daydreams of me in a couple of situations, locked in the not too distant past stranded. they started only recently and this trial has been open for weeks without a single participant, then as if from nowhere we get a series trialists entering and completing trial 1. todays date is a palindrome. do you know what that is. (in reply to Hanan) '''10 July 2017 hvedrunger daughter's maze dear trialists, i am one of the doctors working at the north american lab based in vancouver. i am reaching out to you on this secured email because i have a few questions concerning the surtsey1977 study - i have discovered some very strange anomalies within the data and since discovering it i have been having some very bizarre hallucinations. your details have been passed to be for further study. you are the first trialists i have contacted yet this entire communication feels very familiar. has anyone else had this kind of intense experience? we are dealing with a compound that seems to be taking some very strange manifestations within its side-effects. i do not wish to report my findings to anyone else here at f&j until i am completely clear with what is going on - so i am grateful for your rapid response. it might be best to minimise operation of machinery until we get to the bottom of this. we don't know what this non-consumption mycelium network can do, so please stay safe. t RE: hvedrunger daughter's maze T2: yes, although my jeja vu seems backwards Trialist: I haven't been contacted by anyone other than f&j security.... Rhiannon T2: I don't drink coffee, or tea for that matter. I am getting a sorta deja vu, but in reverse. Trialist: Yes, the feeling is all too familiar... Hanaan